


Clipped Wings

by LAG



Category: Whistleblower - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mount Massive Asylum, angel - Freeform, eddie gluskin - Freeform, waylon park - Freeform, whistleblower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6225469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LAG/pseuds/LAG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie's little angel keeps running from him, but it wont be long before he catches him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clipped Wings

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little blurb I wrote during my Eddie Gluskin phase, enjoy!

"Darling please, come back!" The beautiful angel of a girl ran off so fast it was like she flew, tripping over a few body parts and a desk as she went. He would have to clip her wings a bit if he was to keep her. With a small chuckle in the back of his throat, one that brought up a coughing fit as he went, Eddie Gluskin began to make his way after the man. It had been a long time since he'd seen another almost perfect person in Mount Massive to be his wife. He said almost perfect for there were always the vulgar bits he had to fix. Eddie made a silent prayer to Walrider that he would survive the fix.

Oh, this part was exciting, Eddie loved to chase the angels he would find now and then. Each one was a little more clever than the last, but he would always find them and this would be no different. Calmly, Eddie strode out the dark musty room and vaulted over the desk that stood guard in the doorway, as if it had once been a barrier someone used for cover. "Where are you Darling?" He cooed, the first two words croaking out as they got caught in his throat.

It was quiet, the angel had taken refuge somewhere to hide, he would flush her out. Clearing his throat Eddie made off in the direction he saw the angel flee and tucked his knife into the hidden pocket of his vest, hoping to coax her out with the promise of safety; which he did want to provide her with. If Frank or Walker got a hold of her Eddie's chance of love would be destroyed! He had to find her before they did. "Darling, come out! I promise, I don't want to hurt you!" Eddie growled and flared his nostrils when silence answered his call. "Come on you ignorant slut! I'm trying to help you!" Oh good, a hint; a low whimper had sounded at the end of his yelling. If he hadn't been listening he wouldn't have heard it. "Ah, there you are Darling."


End file.
